The Truth Comes Out
by DanielleMarie7284
Summary: Regina is trying to teach Emma magic when she gets jealous and confesses her love for her. They have to find a way to defeat Zelena.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't touch anything!" Regina insisted towards Emma as they walked in Regina's secret room. Regina made her way a few steps in front of Emma and gazed at a chest in front of her. Emma walked slowly towards Regina while something caught her eye. It was on a shelf to her left. She pivoted towards it with a puzzled look on her face. Regina opened the chest and started to turn around. Emma picked the object up and viewed it with a lost look.

"I said, Don't Touch!" Regina exclaimed with a deep voice while she strutted towards Emma and grabbed the item out of her hands and slammed it back down on the shelf. Emma stepped back while Regina yelled at her. Regina went back towards the chest and eyed the inside.

"So while we're here, who's looking after Henry the un-charmings?" she voiced as she moved things around in the chest.

"Actually, hook is." Emma informed as she put her hands in her front pockets and moved closer to where Regina was slightly bent down over the chest. Regina shot right up and pivoted towards Emma.

"Those two have been spending a lot of time together lately?" Regina voiced as she shot Emma a disapproving look. Emma slightly frowned at that and replied with.

"He's good with Henry, and Henry likes him." Emma hummed as she shrugged and wanted Regina to approve. Regina frowned angrily and turned back towards the chest.

"He's prone to violence, impulsive, and has a hook for a hand. What about him would a twelve year old not like?" Regina stated while a disgusted look danced upon her face.

"I trust him. He brought me back to Storybrook and he didn't have to." Emma tried to explain, but she couldn't. Regina picked up a book in the chest.

"Oh, of course he brought _you _back." Regina let out in a sigh as she turned back towards Emma with that book in her hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma questioned as she looked at the book in Regina's hands. Regina rolled her eyes in displease.

"Seriously? You're going to pretend everyone doesn't see the yearning looks and doey eyes?" Regina let out with anger in her silent yet noticeable voice. She kept her gaze at her feet unable to look Emma in the eyes. Emma frowned once more. It seemed as if the whole time she had been frowning.

"_I_ don't yearn." Emma tried to let out with reassurance but Regina cut her off.

"Well maybe...but he does." She said still not able to look at Emma. Emma puzzled Regina's face as she tried to processes the way she was talking to her. Regina grunted and turned back around to the chest to close it.

"Are you _jealous?"_ Emma questioned Regina while she squinted her eyes and tried to read her actions. Regina pivoted back around towards Emma and shot her a sad face.

"I am supposed to be teaching you magic right now not talking about your love life." Regina tried to explain while she opened up the book that lay in her hands. What Emma really yearned for was a straight answer from Regina.

"Now, let's start on your lesson." Regina said after a short awkward silence. She tried to dismiss the question Emma had asked her, but it was so hard. _What if I would have answered her? What if I would have answered her honestly? She would never... _Regina thought to herself long and hard and then Emma opened her mouth and spoke.

"You _are_ Jealous." Emma let out as she saw Regina look up at her. Her heart beat suddenly sped up when she saw the sadden look on Regina's face. She suddenly started to regret saying that. _Dammit Emma why do you have to be so.._ She saw that Regina's eyes started to swell up and tiny puddles of water started to form.

"I'm sorry Regina, I shouldn't have. I know you haven't had a relationship in a while..." Emma voiced in an awkward manner. Tears started to dance down Regina's redden cheeks. Regina started to laugh and wipe away her tears whilst she walked across the room with a hand on her hip. Emma looked at her feet in confusion and crossed her arms.

"Oh, dear you have no idea. I'm not jealous because I haven't been in a relationship in a while, by the way thanks for bringing that up." Regina sing-songed while she straightened her posture. Emma chuckled under her breath.

"Emma... I'm jealous because I wish I was in hooks position." Regina sighed while she turned around to look at Emma. She had an at lost look painted across her face.

"You want to be with Henry right now?" Emma questioned while she watched Regina's facial expression. Regina looked up at the ceiling and started to laugh.

"Yes, Emma I do wish to be with my son right now, but that's now why I'm jealous." Regina let out while she let Emma try and figure it out.

"Regina, I don't know."

"I'm jealous because Emma, I…I like you." She voiced as she could feel her heart thump faster and faster. She could feel the blood boil in her cheeks.

Emma just stood there blinking with her mouth slightly a gape. Those words played in her head. She trying to process the words that had just rolled off Regina's tongue, but it was difficult. Did that really just happen? She thought to herself.

"Emma say something."


	2. Chapter 2

**"I'm jealous because Emma, I…I like you." She voiced as she could feel her heart thump faster and faster. She could feel the blood boil in her cheeks.**

**Emma just stood there blinking with her mouth slightly a gape. Those words played in her head. She trying to process the words that had just rolled off Regina's tongue, but it was difficult. Did that really just happen? She thought to herself.**

**"Emma say something."** Regina let the words fall from her mouth as she felt rejection boil up in her core. Emma was speechless. She didn't know what to do or say. She uncrossed her arms and let them hang on her sides as she tried to work up the courage to talk.

"Regina…I…uh…" Emma quaked as she tried to get a hold of herself. Regina watched Emma stutter across the room. The rejection kept building up inside of her. She wanted to just cry. She felt as if she could just cry, she could cry the rejected feeling out of her. But she is not one to show her feelings, so she put a cap on the almost over flowing bottle of feelings that built up inside of her for Emma.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Regina groaned as she straightened her posture and started to scramble out of the room. Emma wanted her to stop, she didn't want Regina to leave.

"Regina wait!" Emma boomed as she took a step towards Regina. Regina shifted towards Emma, but she didn't want to she just wanted to escape.

"What, you obviously do not like me like I like you so I don't see why I need to waste anymore of your time Miss Swan." She hissed as she shot Emma a much needed look to inform her that she was hurt. Emma walked closer to the other woman.

"No, I'm sorry. I just cannot believe that you said that." Emma chimed as she looked into Regina's chocolate brown eyes. Regina's gaze was already fixated on Emma's green orbs.

"I have had feelings for you ever since the first time I…I saw you." Emma insured as she saw Regina's facial expression lighten up. Emma's heart started to pound in her chest. She felt joy, it coursed throughout her body. She never wanted that moment to end it was perfect. Regina could feel the blood rise in her cheeks.

"Really?" Regina sang as Emma grabbed a hold of her hands and looked toward the ground smiling.

"Yes, I have always felt something for you Regina." Emma beamed as she lifted her head up while a big and bright smile danced across her face.

"We share a kid together." Emma laughed as she saw Regina's smile brighten. Regina didn't know what to say. She hadn't felt this way for so long. She has been so used to keeping her feelings bottled up inside her. It's like the Charmings are rubbing off on her.

Unanticipated, Emma's cell phone rang. It defiantly shaken the two women that stood about a foot apart with their hands intertwined. Emma had jumped breaking her fixated gaze off Regina. On the other hand Regina ripped her hands from Emma's fearing that she would get caught. Emma instantly grabbed her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Uh, it's Bell" Emma coughed the words out trying to stay grounded from the high Regina just gave her. "I better take this." Emma said as she accepted she the call and backed a few feet away from Regina.

Regina's heart had slowed down as Emma walked away from her to talk to Bell, but her cheeks were still red as a red delicious apple. She took a deep breath in and let it out as she saw Emma walk back towards her.

Emma smiled and put her left hand in her back pocket as she walked towards the brunet.

"Yeah, we will be there in few. Bye." Emma let the sound of the words roll off her tongue and transfer to the cell phone as she hung up. She took the phone in her left hand and slapped it in her right as she saw a bothered structure dance upon Regina's face.

"There has been a robbery at Gold's shop, and we have to go check it out." Emma sighed because she didn't want to do anything else but be with Regina _alone_.

"Okay." Regina voiced as if she were telling Emma that it would be okay and that they could spend time together alone soon, but not soon enough. Regina lifted her arms to where her hands were parallel with her ears and her elbows were at her sides. Purple smoke wrapped itself around their bodies, as it started to dissipate they could now see that they were in Gold's shop and so were the Charmings.

"Oh, look they made it!" Snow rejoiced as she shot Emma and Regina a smile. Emma smiled back as she looked around the shop, but saw no signs of a break-in or robbery. Regina flicks a smile towards snow as she walked over to her.

"It doesn't look like there was a break-in." Emma inquired as she studied the main room of Gold's shop. A clueless look threw itself on Emma's face as she walked to the main entrance door to inspect it.

"It was in the back of the shop." Snow reported as she started to walk. Emma and Regina followed her, as they reached the back of the shop they saw David and Bell talking.

"Oh, good, you guys are here." Bell let out with a sigh of relief. David smiled when he saw his daughter and Regina enter the room.

"So, how was the magic lesson?" David instead as he walked towards them. Regina beamed her eyes at Emma as they grew bigger. Emma shifted her body towards Regina and lifted her right hand towards the brunet as her left hand laid in her back pocket.

"Well, we…uh we were distracted so there was no magic teaching today." Emma let out nervously as a half smile arose on her face. Regina just smiled and tried not to let herself get embarrassed. She was at a loss of words the whole time; she still couldn't wrap her finger around Emma liking her.

"Oh, okay." David tried to assured, but snow cut him off.

"So, will you be secluding it for another time?" Snow requested as she focused in on Emma and Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter did not quite go how I thought it would but I like it! It gets touchy with Regina and Henry. ****_WARNING FEELS_**

*I'm sorry if i have a few editing mistakes. I am the only one that edits these.*

* * *

**"****So, how was the magic lesson?" David instead as he walked towards them. Regina beamed her eyes at Emma as they grew bigger. Emma shifted her body towards Regina and lifted her right hand towards the brunet as her left hand laid in her back pocket.**

**"****Well, we…uh we were distracted so there was no magic teaching today." Emma let out nervously as a half smile arose on her face. Regina just smiled and tried not to let herself get embarrassed. She was at a loss of words the whole time; she still couldn't wrap her finger around Emma liking her.**

**"****Oh, okay." David tried to assured, but snow cut him off.**

**"****So, will you be secluding it for another time?" Snow requested as focuses in on Emma and Regina. Regina rubbed her face while she looked at Emma.**

"Yes, I believe so." Regina pondered as her gaze was fixated on Emma. Emma gave Regina a big sweet smile and Regina returned it. They stood there for a moment smiling at each other with bliss.

"If Emma has time" Regina added while she broke her gaze and looked at snow. Emma started to blush. She loved Regina's voice every time she talked Emma would get butterflies in her stomach.

"I always have time for you, Regina." Emma purred as Regina looked back at her. They stared lovingly at each other for a while until Emma heard someone cough.

"So, uh, what happened with the break in?" Emma questioned as she tried to avert her eyes from Regina, but she was in a daze.

"Oh, it's nothing" David promised as he shook his head at Emma. Emma finally had the strength to avert her eyes from the beauty that stood by snow.

"So, you don't need me and Regina? We can leave?" Emma pleaded while she crossed her arms and raised an eye brow.

"Nope, we don't need you. I can handle it." David assured as he looked at belle and smiled.

"Alright, well, I think we will leave now. Regina?" Emma paused as she turned toward brown eyes. Regina nodded while she started to stroll to the front of the shop.

"Bye." Snow, David and Belle all said at the same time, and Emma and Regina returned it.

Regina was now walking through Gold's shop while Emma followed. Emma was always so amused with what Gold's shop has in it. She looked to her right and saw two dolls a female and a male. Their skin was brown and shriveled up. Emma was slightly grossed out by it. By the time she knew it Regina was at the front door waiting for Emma.

"So, how is Henry doing? You know without his memories." Regina pleaded while sadness fell over her. She watched Emma's reaction while she opened the door for Regina. The both walked out of the pawn shop and paused in the front.

"He has been confused lately. He doesn't really understand." Emma let out as she gave Regina a half smile. She hated that Henry didn't know who Regina was and that she had raised him since he was a baby.

"I told him that we came here because I am working on a case, but he thinks I'm lying." Emma started to laugh, "Smart kid, huh?"

Regina smiled at Emma to let her know that she thought that was funny, but really it killed her inside. She missed Henry calling her mom, she missed Eating dinner with him every night, but most of all she missed being able to tell him that she loved him.

"I still have all of his stuff in his room. I haven't been able to go in there without crying." Regina sighed as she looked down at the ground then looked back up at Emma. Emma's face dropped with sadness. Emma never meant to stir anything up with Regina and Henry. She stared into brown orbs while she could feel the sadness radiate from them. Emma decided she needed to do something to comfort Regina, but what? She thought for a moment. Emma stepped closer to the brunet looked her in the eyes and wrapped her arms around her. Regina was hesitant; she didn't know what to think or do for that matter. Regina loosened her posture and encased her arms around Emma. The hug was too much for Regina at the moment. It was like the cap on the bottle of her emotions popped off and spilled everywhere. Tears escaped her eyes and tumbled down her redden cheeks. Sobs started breaking away from her vocal cords. Her body trembled while Emma held her and let her cry on her shoulder. A tear even escaped Emma's eyes; she hated seeing Regina like this even though she has never seen her like this before. Regina tried hard to regain her composure. She was always good at keeping these things in, but around Emma she couldn't. Emma had an effect on her. Around her she felt free. Emma never knew what to do in these situations.

"It will be okay, Regina" Emma whispered in her ear as she could feel her shoulder moisten from the tears. Somehow those words gave Regina the strength to compose herself and stop the tears. She thought she was going to run out of tears to cry because of how much she had cried. She lifted her head up and unleashed the grip she had on Emma's body.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't" Regina tried to let out as her voiced cracked, but Emma interrupted her.

"Don't be sorry, there is nothing to be sorry about." Emma shook her head while she smiled gently and let go of Regina. Regina smiled back as she gazed into Emma's eyes. Something about that blond made Regina weak. She loved it though no one else could do that but her. Regina broke her gaze and looked at Emma's lips. She could feel the lust course throughout her body when she looked back up at Emma's eyes and saw that she was looking at her lips. Regina leaned in closer still looking at Emma's lips. Emma went the rest of the way and their lips collided in a passionate embrace. Regina lifted her hands to Emma's face as she deepened the kiss as she slid her tongue into Emma's mouth. A little moan crept out of Emma's throat as she pulled the brunet in at the waist. Their tongues battled as their teeth brushed together in bliss. Regina let go as she realized they were still in front of Gold's pawn shop. Emma stayed in her position for longer than she should have. She didn't want that moment to end. She was flooded with euphoria. She opened her eyes to see Regina blushing. Her red lipstick was all over her mouth and her chin. Emma giggled at that.

"You, uh have a little something on your chin." Emma let out with a giggle while she was still breathing heavily.

"So do you." Regina smirked as she chuckled under her heavy breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really don't have anything planned for this story i'm just making it up as I go. Haha, I hope you like it! leave me a comment and tell me if i'm doing bad or if i'm good that would be cool, but if you don't that's cool to (:**

* * *

**"****You, uh have a little something on your chin." Emma let out with a giggle while she was still breathing heavily. **

**"****So do you." Regina smirked as she chuckled under her heavy breath.** The door to Gold's shop opened. Emma and Regina focused their eyes at the door when they saw Snow and David walk out of it. Emma suddenly lifted her hand up to cover her mouth as she shot Regina a look to remind her of her lipstick. Regina panicked and lifted her scarf to her mouth and started to cough.

"Emma, Regina I thought you guys were leaving." Snow questioned as she shot them both a puzzled look. Regina kept coughing and decided she would let Emma answer this. Emma kept her hand over her mouth while her eyes widened.

"Uh, we were," The words stumbled out of Emma's mouth while she tried to think of something fast. Snow and David gazed at Emma while she tried to answer Snow.

"But then we got distracted." Emma let out as she kicked her self. _Oh my god Emma why did you say that again? They are going to suspect something._ Emma thought to herself while Regina shot her a look and continued to cough.

"Are you okay?" David insisted whilst he gazed at Regina with worry. Regina cleared her throat.

"Yes, I will be fine." She assured while she still kept her scarf around her mouth.

"Okay, well would you guys like to join us for lunch?" Snow buzzed and looked at Charming.

"Well" Emma tied to say but David cut her off.

"Oh, come on it will be fun." David inquired while he waited for them to start walking. Regina glanced at Emma.

"First we have to go do something." Regina added while she saw Snow gaze at David.

"Okay, see you there." Snow let out as she smiled. Regina lifted her right arm while she kept her left hand holding up the scarf around her mouth. Purple smoke encased itself around the blond and brunet. As the purple smoke started to die down Emma saw that she was now in Regina's house. She had always admired the décor even though she really only got a glimpse of it.

"Why are we here?" Emma demanded as she moved her hand from her mouth. Regina turned around towards Emma.

"Well, I don't exactly want to go to lunch with your parents while there's red lipstick all over my face dear." Regina deepened her voice as she thought the blond should have already known the answer.

"Shouldn't have worn red lipstick" Emma sing-songed as her gaze was fixated on Regina's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"You shouldn't have seduced miss swan." Regina smirked as she stared into Emma's eyes.

"Uh…we uh…should get this lipstick off our faces." The words rolled of Regina's tongue as her voice got deeper.

"Right" Emma agreed as she followed the brunet to the bathroom. Regina opened the door and stepped in. Emma went in after her she saw Regina open a drawer and get out makeup remover wipes. She opened up the plastic that carried the wipes and got two out.

"Here," Regina said as she handed one of the wipes to Emma. Emma took the wipe in her right hand as she watched Regina turn towards the mirror. She watched as the brunet wipe at her olive toned skin to get the red lipstick off of her mouth. Emma turned towards the mirror and did what the other woman did. Regina finished and wanted to throw away the wipe, but Emma's ass was in her walk way. There was a little space between Emma's ass and the wall so Regina figured that she could fit through the walk way if she turned to her side. She started towards the little space between Emma and the wall. She couldn't avert her eyes from Emma's ass. It was perfect, toned and plump. She got to the little space and turned on her side and started to shuffle. Emma saw Regina in the mirror. She had already finished but Regina didn't notice because her gaze was fixated on Emma's ass. Regina's groin and Emma's ass were aligned when Emma stood up. Regina stopped her tracks right there as she saw Emma get up. Emma's back stood 6 inches from Regina's chest. Regina's breath hitched as she could feel the lust fall over her. Emma's heart sped up as she could feel the brunet's breath on her neck. Regina gently raised her hand and placed it on Emma's shoulder. Emma quivered at her touch. Regina slid her hand into Emma's hair while she took a strand of it and held it between her fingers. She gently caressed it until it fell from her grip. Emma's breath got caught in her throat while Regina sent tingles through her spine.

Emma pivoted around to meet glossy chocolate brown eyes. Regina's mouth opened so she could breathe better. Emma gave no sign to what she was about to do. She laid her hands on the brunet's waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Regina brought her right arm around the back of Emma's neck while she left her left hand lay on Emma's cheek. Emma deepened the kiss as she felt a pulse began between her legs. Regina pushed their bodies closer together as Emma slammed her against the wall. Regina slid her right hand down Emma's neck and upper back she stopped at her lower back and scrunched up her fingers. Emma let out a little moan as she felt Regina's hand glide down her back. Regina trembled when she heard Emma moan. She loved that she could do such a thing to someone especially the savior. Emma wanted _more_, but she hasn't even taken Regina out on a date. She had to stop; they had to get to the diner.

"R…Reg…ina" Emma tied to voice between kisses.

"hmmm" Regina hummed as she tried to ignore it. She wanted the blond so bad.

Emma let go of the brunet and stopped kissing her, "We have to have lunch with David and snow." Regina frowned she didn't want to go she dreaded going.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! please forgive me. I have just had some personal issues that have made it hard for me to write. Like I said before I really don't know what I am going to do with this story so I am just making it up as I go. I kinda have an idea for this one thing that will happen and It could totally ruin the story or make it better, but I don't know I hope you like where I will be going with this in the chapters to come.**

**Warning: smut *I am not that good at writing smut so bear with me***

* * *

**"****R…Reg…ina" Emma tied to voice between kisses.**

**"****hmmm" Regina hummed as she tried to ignore it. She wanted the blond so bad.**

**Emma let go of the brunet and stopped kissing her, "We have to have lunch with David and snow." Regina frowned she didn't want to go she dreaded going.**

"It will be fine." The brunet insisted, "They probably won't notice, and if they do they'll think we got caught up in something." Regina explained while she took a step closer to Emma and took off her jacket. Emma watched the jacket slide down Regina's arms and drop to the floor. Emma then saw a scarf over a button up white blouse. Regina began to take off her scarf. Emma was frozen in her gaze unable to look away. Regina's scarf floated to the ground while she stepped close to Emma. She put her right hand on Emma's waist and moved her face closer to the blonds. Emma's breath hitched and her heart started to race. She wanted the brunet. She moved in for a kiss but Regina backed away.

Regina chuckled, "Let's get out of this bathroom, Miss Swan." Emma quivered at the sound of Regina's voice getting lower as she spoke _Miss Swan._ Regina started to strut ostentatiously towards the door. Emma followed Regina as they walked up the stairs to Regina's bedroom. Regina opened the door and scents of vanilla filled their noses. The brunet walked through the door as Emma followed. Regina turned towards Emma; they were only a foot from the door. Emma kicked the door shut behind her and stepped closer to Regina. Emma's gaze was fixated on the brunet's lips. She couldn't believe this was happening. Regina started to unbutton her white blouse to expose her cream colored lacy bra. Emma just stood there in front of the brunet unable to move as she watched the blouse drop to the floor. Regina then stepped closer to Emma and started to take off Emma's shirt. Emma stood there paralyzed. Her shirt fell to the floor and exposed her white tank top. Regina put her right hand on Emma's cheek and went in for a kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunet's waist and deepened the kiss. Regina's tongue caressed the blonds as she felt a warm pulse between her legs. Emma picked up the brunet and threw her on the bed. Regina was lying on the bed and Emma was bent over the bed not breaking their kiss. Emma lowered her hands to Regina's pants and unbuttoned them. Regina's body quivered at the blonds touch. Emma's hands stroked Regina's thigh as she pulled the brunets pants off oh her body. Emma climbed on top of Regina and took off her tank top. Regina pulled Emma in for a passionate kiss. Emma took off her pants while not breaking the kiss. Emma caressed Regina's body before slipping her hands inside of the brunet. Regina let out a moan as her grip tightened around Emma. Emma's breath stopped as she heard Regina. She loved Regina's voice. Regina pushed Emma on the bed and got on top of her. She slid her fingers in and out of Emma until she reached climax. A moan escaped Emma's vocal cords. Regina laid down beside Emma as Emma kissed her. Emma moved her lips and kissed down Regina's neck as she slipped her fingers in her once more. She kissed all the way down her torso until her lips met the brunet's waist. She took her fingers out of the brunet as she moved her face down to the brunet's thighs. She placed gentle kisses going up the other woman's thigh. Her lips then met Regina's other lips. She began to suck on her then she slipped her tongue inside of the brunet. A moan made its way out of the brunet's mouth and filled the room. Regina bucked her hips as she climaxed and let out a moan. Emma looked up towards Regina when she heard her moan and their eyes locked on each other. As they were gazing into green and brown orbs a shade of gold swept through their eyes. Emma was baffled with what she just saw.

"Did you see that?" Emma pondered while she sat up by Regina.

"See what?" Regina asked while she scrunched her face together.

"Uh, nothing I guess." Emma said as she looked at the alarm clock on the side table by Regina's bed. Regina got up out of the bed and started to put her bra and panties back on while Emma watched her.

"Do you think we should go to the dinner?" Emma let out as she watched the brunet turn towards her. Regina looked at the alarm clock to see the time.

"Yeah, sure, they might still be there." Regina smirked, Emma giggled a little bit while a big smile danced upon her face.

"Okay" Emma said as she got out of the bed to put on her clothes. Regina put on the reaming pieces of her outfit that was in her room, and then she went down stairs to get the rest. Emma wiggled in her jeans while she tried to pull up her skinny jeans. She then went down stairs to find the brunet.

"Regina" Emma slightly yelled as she walked down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I do hope you enjoy this chapter! I wasn't going to have anything happen to Regina but one of the reviews inspired me :) I absolutely love when you guys review! I will reply to them :) **

* * *

**"****Okay" Emma said as she got out of the bed to put on her clothes. Regina put on the reaming pieces of her outfit that was in her room, and then she went down stairs to get the rest. Emma wiggled in her jeans while she tried to pull them up. She then went down stairs to find the brunet.**

**"****Regina" Emma slightly yelled as she walked down the stairs.** She then heard something fall in the living room.

"Regina?" She let out in a question as she entered the living room and saw Zelena. Zelena and Regina were standing on different sides of the room.

"Why the hell are you here?" Emma hissed while she walked over to Regina. Regina glanced at Emma.

"Haha, is the savior coming to protect you?" Zelena responded, while she scanned Emma.

"Oh, Zelena stop being so jealous, or you'll turn green." Regina barked, as she observed her sister. Zelena instantly brought her hand up to feel her face when she heard the word green.

"I am _not_ jealous!" She commanded as she grinned at Regina. She could feel the anger build up in the pit of her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Regina insisted.

"I just wanted to see where my sister has been living the past 28 years." Zelena smirked, as she walked over to the mantle, and picked up a picture of Henry.

"Why would you want kids? They are _so_ needy." She stated as she pivoted towards the brunet and blond.

"I bet that's why mom gave you up." Regina rebooted as she took a step closer to her sister. Emma was just standing there watching the two. Zelena hated what just came out of her sisters mouth, so she lifted her arm and with a flick of her wrist Regina was flying backward into the wall. Regina hit hard and left a dent when she hit. Emma watched as Regina flew right past her. She abruptly rushed to Regina's side. Regina was just laying there unconscious when Emma knelt down beside her. Emma flipped Regina on her back. She put her middle and her index finger together and placed them on Regina's neck to see if there was a pulse. It took her a while, and she started to panic before she felt a pulse.

"You bitch! You could have killed her!" Emma roared as she twisted her head to face Zelena.

"Should have used more power" Zelena stated as a disgusted look was painted on her face. Emma stood up to face the wicked witch. Zelena stood there staring a whole into the blond. Emma was outraged. She could feel the heat boil up in the pit of her stomach. Before she knew it Zelena went flying through the air. Emma watched as she saw Zelena hit the wall. She had hit the wall so hard that she had implanted herself in the drywall. Emma freaked out; she didn't know where that came from. She turned her head to look at Regina, but she was still unconscious. _Did I do that?_ Emma pondered for a while, until she realized that she did.

"This isn't over!" Zelena shrieked, as she twitched her hand and a puff of green smoke engulfed her, and she was gone.

Emma bent down by Regina. She picked up the brunets head and laid it in her lap.

"Regina, you have to wake up now." Emma whispered, as her voice cracked. She was still shaken from what just happened. She started to caress the brunet's hair, as she saw her eyes start to move a little.

"Regina?" Emma let out, as she watched the brunet open her eyes.

"Emma" Regina whispered, as a smile danced across her face.

"Shh" Emma giggled, while she smiled at Regina. "You need to take it easy. Zelena just knocked you out. You could have a concussion." Emma stated.

Regina smirked, "Oh, please. Do you know how many times I have been knocked down and got right back up?" Regina inquired, as she sat up. "I'll be fine."

She believed Regina. She has seen her get knocked on her ass before and get up like nothing happened. Regina is a strong woman and that's what Emma loves about her. She can take care of herself; she doesn't need anyone to do it for her. "Okay." Emma reported, as she stood up.

Regina stood up and looked around the room. She sighed as she saw where Zelena hit the wall.

"She's gone?" Regina asked as she turned to Emma.

"Yup" Emma stated, as her eyes grew bigger and she put her hands in her pockets.

"She just left?" Regina asked again, while she studied the expression on Emma's face.

"Well…I kind of used magic on her." Emma let out, as she gazed at the brunet. Regina was impressed that Emma used magic and it got Zelena to leave.

"I just got so mad at her when she knocked you out. You could have died." Emma let out, as she fixated her gaze on the brunet. When Regina heard those words come out of Emma's mouth she could feel the blood boil in her cheeks.

Emma and Regina's yes fixated on the sudden sound they heard at the door. Regina started for the door when she realized it was someone knocking. She didn't think that Zelena would come knocking on her door, so she thought it would be safe to answer it. Emma followed behind Regina to the door. The brunet reached out her hand and grasped the door knob to open the door.

"Snow, David?" Emma questioned as she saw the familiar faces through the crack of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so so so sorry I have no updated this since like May. My computer broke and I just got a new one. I cant believe I have a hundred follows on this story, I thought I would have maybe like 10. **

**Well I do hope you enjoy this chapter! I will have a new chapter out sometime next week (:**

* * *

"Emma, Regina, where have you been?" Snow insisted, while she watched the door open all the way. Regina stepped to the side of Emma while she watched Snow and David walk in.

"We were distracted…again." Emma informed while she looked at Regina.

"Well, what happened?" Snow asked as she was staring a hole into the blonde.

"Uh, Zelena came over." Emma let out, her voice was shaky at first then it turned into an Aha moment. She was happy she didn't have to make something up like she did the past few times. A puzzled look turned into a concerned look.

"Did she hurt you?" Snow let out, and watched Emma and Regina's reaction.

"It's nothing I…we can't handle" Regina informed Snow and David.

"Okay, well we found out what Zelena wants." David acknowledged as he stared at the two women standing in front of him and Snow.

"What does she want? How do you know?" Regina let out, as a worried look fell over her face.

Regina took a sip of her coffee while she watched the very pregnant Snow sit down on her couch. Emma was sitting on the left side of Regina with poor posture. David was sitting in front of Emma on snows right.

"Okay, so we were at the diner, when Belle walked in." Snow said before David interrupted her.

"Okay, long story short. Zelena went to gold's shop and she got mad at belle and just told her." David informed, "She wants to go back in time so that Cora would have never given her up."

Regina's face dropped, "That means you two would have never met and Emma would not have been born." Regina voiced while she looked at Emma.

"You would have never been born either Regina." Emma informed while she gazed at the brunet on her right. "Henry would not have been born either." Emma let her voice slip from her vocal cords and out her mouth.

"And that's why we need to defeat her." Snow insisted, "Belle said it has to be the product of true love. Good and evil." Snow sing-songed, as she stared a hole through Emma.

"Its Emma, it has to be Emma." David told the two sitting in front of him.

Emma's eyes grew bigger, "I can't defeat her. I can't even control my magic."

"That's why I will teach you." Regina stated while she gazed at Emma.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked the brunnet.

"It's the only way." David butted in.

"I can do it, and so can you Emma." Regina tried to be encouraging.

"Okay" Emma said. She had no other choice but to do it. She could do it on her own or she could have help from Regina, and having help from Regina sounded more promising than doing it on her own.

"Then it's settled." Regina confirmed, while she grinned at Snow and David. Snow and David returned the grin and got up from the couch.

"Good" Snow let out, and David finished her sentence. "So, we will see you two later."

Emma and Regina followed them to the door and watched them leave. Regina shifted to her left and eyed Emma

"Looks like I'm actually going to have to teach you magic." Regina chuckled. Emma put her hands in her back pockets and blushed.

"I guess so." Emma beamed as she looked at a clock on the wall and realized what time it was.

"I have to go pick up Henry. Do you want to come?" Emma asked as she opened the door.

"Sure" Regina replied as she followed Emma to her yellow bug. Emma walked around to the driver's side and got in. Regina stood by the passenger door looking at Emma through the window. Emma started the car and realized Regina didn't get in.

"Are you going to get in?" Emma inquired while she rolled the window down so the other woman could hear her. She watched Regina frown. "Oh, come on Regina there is nothing wrong with my car." Emma stated while she chuckled at Regina. "Miss Swan, your car looks like a death trap." Regina said. "Okay, suit yourself. I guess you will just have to walk." Emma let out. Regina stared at her intestinally until she opened the door of the bug and sat down. "Fine." She mumbled as she shut her door.

Regina looked at Emma. "I wouldn't have to walk I could just take my car or I could poof myself there, by the way." Emma glanced at Regina and smiled at her before her eyes left her and looked at the road. "So don't think you are winning, because you're not. I simply agreed to ride in this 'death trap' you call a car so I could spend more time with you, because all I want to do is spend time with you." Regina looked at Emma with doey eyes. The words that Regina said sounded like a song, a song that Emma could listen to on repeat. "All I want to do is spend time with you too Regina." Emma felt so happy in that moment. "When I'm with you Regina I feel safe. And when you look at me I get butterflies in my stomach. When you talk your voice is music to my ears, and everywhere in between I have to force myself to stop thinking about how beautiful you are." Emma looked towards Regina to see a smile dance across her face. Regina felt so much love to where she could cry. She didn't think anybody could love her like that again after Daniel.

Emma and Regina arrived at the dock. "We are here." Emma let out and turned the car off.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been like 8 days since I last updated and that's better than like 3 months :D It was pretty hard writing this chapter. I still haven't layed anything out for this story ._. I know how its gonna end but I don't know how I'm gonna get there.. so bear with until I get my shit together :) Please leave a review and tell me if you think this is a good chapter or leave me a review about how you think this was a bad chapter because when you guys give me reviews it inspires me and makes me want to write and write and write! xoxo**

* * *

Emma and Regina both stepped out of the car. Emma looked around for the Jolly Roger. She started walking towards it but then she stopped because she heard a scream come from one of the buildings.

"What was that?" Regina asked, as she looked around then heard it again, but this time it wasn't just a scream it was an all too familiar voice yelling mom.

"Henry!" Emma yelled and started running towards a wooden building. Her feet glided on top of the gravel while she ran to the building where Henry is. Regina followed behind her. Yelling Henrys name and getting a fire ball ready in her hand. No one dares to try and hurt Henry.

Emma and Regina slipped through the entrance and saw Zelena. Zelena had her hand out holding Henry in a magical bind. Regina threw the fire ball in her hand at Zelena and watched it hit her. Zelena flew across the room when the fire ball made contact with her skin and Henry fell to the floor. When Emma saw Henry fall to the floor she raced to his side. Regina strutted towards Zelena and in her walk you could visibly tell that Regina was furious. Emma raced to Henrys side and cradled him in her lap.

Zelena looked up at Regina while green smoke engulfed her and she disappeared. Regina watched as Zelena left and more anger fell over her. "Dammit." She said, and looked behind her at Emma and Henry. "Where the hell is hook." She demanded "I knew that he can't be trusted." She started walking towards Emma that was now moving the hair out of Henrys eyes.

"Mom, Momma" Henry's voiced cracked, as he opened his eyes. "We're here." Emma reassured as she bent down and kissed henrys fore head. A sharp pain coursed throughout out her body and she started to glow a yellow color. Emma let out a cry and Regina raced over to her and henry. "Emma," Regina's voice filled with worry. The yellow glow faded and Emma un-scrunched her face.

"What was Zelena saying when she got here, Henry?" Regina asked Henry while he sat up. "She said something about how she was going to win and make sure that Mom can't defeat her." He informed the curious brunette.

Regina let out a sigh when she realized what happened. "Am I going to be okay?" Emma asked while Regina was staring at her. Everyone was now looking at her. "Yes you are going to be okay. She just took your magic somehow. I'm guessing she cursed Henry to where when you kiss him you would lose your powers." Regina informed everyone. "How am I going to defeat her now?" Emma let out in a sigh. "Well…" Regina trailed off because she heard a noise from the back of the building.

_"__Bloody hell." Hook said as he tried to get up from all the boxes he fell on to only fall again. He shook his head and tried again and was successful this time. He found his balance and brushed off his knees and started to walk towards everyone._

"Hook, how nice of it is to see you." Regina voiced in a deep tone. She looked at him and he could see the rage in her eyes.

"When did you get here?" He asked, to just regret it moments after.

"We got here just in time to save my son from Zelena. Unlike you who was supposed to be looking after him and making sure he is out of harms way." Regina answered, while she stared a hole in him.

A smirk danced across Hooks face. "And that is what I was trying to do but I'm not powerful enough to stand against Zelena." You could hear the annoyance in his voice as he spoke.

"That is why you will not be watching Henry anymore." Regina informed the pirate. Hook just stood there smirking at her. "Let's leave." Regina spoke while she turned to look at Emma and henry.

They all got out of the car and walked up to the house. Regina opened the door and stepped inside to turn the light on. Henry and Emma followed her in the house. "How am I going to defeat her now?" Emma asked Regina once again. Regina was making her way into her kitchen to get something to drink. "You won't, I do not want you to be anywhere near her while you are vulnerable" Emma followed behind her. "But I'm not vulnerable, I know how to use a gun." Emma voiced, wanting Regina to hear her. Regina was already in the kitchen and Emma was standing in the door way to the kitchen. "Zelena is much more powerful than a gun, dear." Regina pulled out a glass from the cabinet and walked over to the fridge. "A gun can't help you when it comes to people with magic." She filled her glass with water and took a sip. Emma sighed because she knew she was right but she didn't want her to be. "Okay." Emma let out and sat at the island. "Do you want some water?" Regina asked. "No, but I do think I should go home now." Emma let out while she gazed at Regina. "You can stay here if you want." Regina voiced. "I think I should go tell Snow and David about me not having any powers." Emma explained, while a half smile appeared on her face. "Okay, I will walk you out." Regina muttered and sat her glass of water on the counter.

Emma got up from the chair she was sitting in and started for the door, whilst Regina followed behind. "Good night, kid." Emma practically yelled up the stairs. "Good night, ma." Followed behind what Emma said.

Emma turned towards the door and grabbed the handle only to forget to say good night to Regina. Emma pivoted behind her to find the brunette's gaze fixated on her. Emma stepped closer to Regina to where she could feel the brunette's breath, and leaned in and lips collided.


End file.
